Mi Sirenita (oneshot) (Bechloe)
by sweetdreams093
Summary: Chloe decide invitar a las Bellas a pasar la tarde en su piscina, pero Beca parece no estar muy contenta con la idea. Femlash.


**¡Hola de nuevo! Este fic es un one shot que se me ocurrió escribir ayer. **

**Quiero que sepáis que me faltan por escribir 1 capítulo o 2 como máximo de "Más allá de las notas". **

**Entre tanto, podéis leer este oneshot. Espero que os guste.**

**Mi Sirenita**

Beca estaba en su cuarto enseñando a Chloe sus nuevos mixes, la pelirroja con la cabeza en el regazo de la morena y sus cascos puestos.

-Uauh. Son muy buenos -dice, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música–. Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero es verdad.

-Gracias -responde Beca, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero era imposible, ya que el hecho de que Chloe le diera su aprobación la hacía muy feliz.

-Por cierto, había pensado que ya que está haciendo muy buen tiempo, todas las _Bellas_ podíamos pasar la tarde en mi piscina. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es que… no me gustan mucho las piscinas. Ni las playas.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué aburrida eres! -dice, picándola.

-No lo soy. Simplemente prefiero hacer otras cosas.

-¿No será que no quieres que vea ese cuerpo serrano tuyo? -la guiña un ojo, lo que hace enrojecer a Beca, y Chloe se ríe.

-No creo que te quede mucho por ver. Ya me viste desnuda, así que…

-Cierto. Pero nunca puedo tener suficiente Beca.

-Lo que tú digas.

-De verdad que me gustaría que vinieras -dice, y añade, haciendo un puchero -no va a ser lo mismo sin ti. Me pasaré la tarde triste porque tú no estás ahí. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

-"Maldita Chloe. Siempre usa esa cara para manipularme" -Está bien.

-¡Bien!

-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-No me vas a obligar a meterme en esa agua fría llena de cloro.

-¿Pero entonces qué vas a hacer?

-Leer revistas para convertirme en una marujona, como tú.

-Oye -Chloe le da en el brazo.

Ya en la piscina de Chloe…

-¡Dejad paso al terremoto australiano! -exclama Amy, que se tira de bomba y salpica a todas, que gritan por lo fría que está el agua, a lo que Beca se parte de risa desde su tumbona.

Chloe la mira, sonríe y le hace un gesto para que vaya, pero la morena hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-¡Venga, Beca! ¿Qué pasa, las _Bellas_ no somos suficientemente divertidas para

ti? -pregunta Stacie.

-Vosotras sois divertidas; la piscina, no -responde, sin levantar la vista de la revista y pasando a la siguiente página.

-Como quieras.

-¿A que está súper buena en ese biquini negro? -le comenta Chloe a Aubrey, ambas sentadas en el bordillo.

-Si tú lo dices. Y cierra la boca, que llevas un rato babeando por ella.

-Cállate y déjame disfrutar de las vistas.

-Parece que el cuerpo sexy de Beca se ha convertido en el paisaje favorito de

Chloe -dice Amy, metida en la piscina con un flotador, y las demás se ríen.

-Bueno, digamos que no me importaría que fuese mi destino turístico, no sé si me entendéis -dice la pelirroja bajándose las gafas para contemplarla mejor mientras se muerde el labio inferior inconscientemente.

-Ya no puedo más -dice Aubrey, y se tira al agua, empapando a Chloe, que exclama "¡me cagüen ti, Aubrey!" y se levanta del bordillo. Las demás creían que se tiraría por estar mojada y para vengarse de Aubrey. Pero en vez de eso, se dirige hacia donde estaba Beca, que está tumbada con los cascos puestos y no se entera de nada. Chloe la salpica y ésta se sobresalta.

-¡Joder, Chloe, qué susto! -se quita los auriculares.

-Ahora que estás mojada con "ese agua llena de cloro" puedes meterte en la piscina.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! -exclama, sonando más molesta de lo que quería, a lo que Chloe la mira algo asustada –. Lo…. lo siento, no quería hablarte así. Perdóname -dice, sonando muy sincera.

-Beca…. ¿te ocurre algo? Has estado muy nerviosa desde que estás aquí. Deberías estar pasándolo bien. Pero en vez de eso, parece que estés huyendo de nosotras.

-… -Beca baja la cabeza.

-¿Beca?

-Está bien… hace un gesto para que Chloe se siente en la tumbona con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunta, preocupada.

-Prométeme que no te vas a reír de mí y que no se lo vas a contar a las otras.

-Te lo prometo.

-Es que… no sé…

-¿Qué no sabes qué?

-No sé nadar -responde muy rápido y agachando la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¡¿Has dicho que no sabes nadar?! -exclama, haciendo al resto volverse y mirarlas boquiabiertas–. ¡Upss! Perdón, no quería…

-Da igual. Hala, ríete si quieres.

-No me voy a reír. Ven -Chloe la tiende una mano y la lleva hasta el bordillo, aunque Beca se mantiene tan alejada como le es posible, mientras sigue agarrando a Chloe de la mano.

-¿Cómo es que no sabes nadar? ¿Tus padres no te llevaron a clases de

natación? -pregunta Cynthia Rose.

-Bueno, estaban muy ocupados discutiendo. Y luego se divorciaron y me hacían menos caso así que…

-Ooh… sueltan todas a la vez.

-Tienes a tu propia sirenita -dice Amy haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Chloe.

-Mi pelo es más natural que el de Ariel, y más bonito -suelta Chloe, con la cabeza bien alta.

-¿Creéis que las sirenas se tiñen el pelo? -pregunta Stacie, a lo que todas la miran extrañadas.

-¿Cómo van a darse tinte bajo el mar? -dice Aubrey.

-Para eso tienen cuevas, para refugiarse allí, donde no llega el agua -responde, como si fuese una respuesta obvia.

-Ejem… -interrumpe Beca -bueno, pues… ¿serías tan amable de enseñarme, Ariel?

-Claro, mi pequeña ostra -responde, sabiendo que a Beca le molestaría que el resto se riese ante tal ridículo apodo. Después, Chloe se acerca a su oído y le susurra "pero te advierto que tenemos que estar muy pegadas, así que luego no te quejes".

–… -Beca se queda sin habla y se sonroja, pensando que más bien sería al contrario, y más teniendo en cuenta que esta vez al menos estaban vestidas. Bueno, más o menos.

El resto de la tarde todas estuvieron riéndose mientras intentaban enseñar a Beca a nadar, y Amy decía cosas como "¡nada, Forrest, nada!". Cuando aprendió a mantenerse en el agua sin hundirse la aplaudieron. Pero necesitaría más clases, y eso, ciertamente, era un "sacrificio" que Chloe y Beca estaban más que dispuestas a llevar a cabo.


End file.
